When two killers meet
by KalaTeaMonster
Summary: What would happen if Hakudoshi and Mariko from elfen lied met?since I suck at summaries let's just say that these two have a lot in common. Hopefully there will be added humor.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note

so yeah, this is my first story so i wanna get a couple things out of the way:

1. this is romance i guess.

2. if u dont like (somewhat) xover couples then dont read.

3. dont ask how mariko is alive. leave it to the imagination.

4. suggestions send me a message

5. i dont own inuyasha or elfen lied

6. just enjoy it

summary: since i love mariko from elfen lied and i love hakudoshi from inuyasha i think that ill enjoy writing them together. basically, hakudoshi meets mariko and they become friends and so on. its mostly pointless so there will of chapters.

now that that's done sit back,relax and enjoy ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: finally they meet

In a huge forest, thousands of years ago, a young boy by the age of 7 with white hair, white clothes, white eyes and pale skin named Hakudoshi, was walking bored looking for something to do. _Man there's nothing to do_, thought hakudoshi, _let's see I've... tortured kagura, killed just about every demon I saw, ate breakfast, tortured kagura some more, slaughtered some humans, found some jewel shards and went to about everything I wanted to do_. Just then he sees two kids who are playing tag and thinks, _maybe I should get some friends that are like me_, he wonders.

Meanwhile, thousands of years later, a loud scream of terror and pain came as a man's limbs were being torn off. ''AHHH!'' screamed the man. Next to him was a little girl by the age of 5 with pink hair, a yellow shirt with a blue bow, a green skirt, red eyes, pale skin, and blue bows on her head named Mariko. She giggled in amusement as she saw the man being tortured. ''This is fun'' she said happily. After a few minutes, she eventually became bored and started walking away. '' Well, I've just tortured/killed everyone I saw so I'm officially bored, and I have no one to play with''. ''Hmm... I guess I'll just keep walking and hopefully find some friends; or at least find someone one to ''play'' with.

''So far no friends in sight and everybody look so boring'' stated Mariko sadly. ''Wow at least this neighborhood has pretty houses''. Just then she sees two little kids playing ball in their backyard.'' wow that looks like fun'' she said happily. Excitingly, she used her vectors to lift her up high enough to get inside and (hopefully) find friends. Instead, by not looking, she ended up in the backyard of the Higurashi family. ''Where'd they go?'' she wondered. _They must have accidentally fell down that well and I bet only I can save them_ she thought happily, looking at a well in the corner of the backyard.'' I'm coming new friends!'' she said excitingly running to the well.''Hellooo...'' she echoed. ''New friends are you there?'' she asked continuously, trying to get a response, bending over each time. '' Is anybody the-Ahhh!'' she screamed as she fell into the well. Surprisingly, her eyes didn't open to see a dark well floor. Instead she saw a field of green grass. ''Where am I? And where are my new friends'' she said confused. As she got up, she started walking. ''So no new friends and I are stuck here. Just great'' she said.' Maybe I'll find some friends on my way out of here.

''Wow everything is so green and big'' she said amazed at the trees. Out of nowhere a large demon came out, looking hungry and entertained.' Even though I just ate, I might still have some room for a little girl'' the demon said hungrily. A few seconds later, Hakudoshi comes out and sees Mariko and the demon. ''Hmm maybe this day won't be as boring as I thought'' said Hakudoshi, interested at the event that's being Mariko did was smile. _This looks like fun_ she thought. Before the demon could strike, his legs, arms and head came off in and a face of shock came from hakudoshi. ''How did she...'' he wondered still shocked. Suddenly Mariko turned to him and smiled. '' Hi my name is mariko what's yours?''.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kala: Finally!! I actually finished it. Sorry it took so long but at least it's done. Hope u like it because I tried to make it sound as possible as it can. To be honest I think I did a pretty good job, what do you think kiddies?

Mariko: It was pretty okay, at least it wasn't short.

Hakudoshi: I've seen better but at least you actually did something

Kala: Good enough. For the love of god, please review! D;


	3. Chapter 3: getting to know each other

''What?'' asked Hakudoshi, still in shock. ''I said my names Mariko what's yours?'' she asked again. '' Umm my names Hakudoshi'' he replied. '' Great and why does your face look like that'' Mariko asked curiously. '' Maybe because you just torn off a demon's limbs in less than 5 seconds''. He replied. '' Wow. That's not really much of a surprise'' said Mariko. '' How did you do that?'' Hakudoshi asked curiously. ''Oh that's easy. I use my vectors which are kind of like really long and sharp hands'' Mariko replied. ''Oh. So some humans have vectors?'' Hakudoshi asked. ''No'' Mariko replied. '' Only dicloniuses can I guess. But I don't know if boy dicloniuses can to''.

''But you're not a diclinous''

''Actually I am''

''How? You look human.''

''How do I...ohh you mean my bows''

Slowly Mariko takes off her blue bows, showing two small white horns on her head.'' so you need cat ears to be a diclonius?'' Hakudoshi asked. ''These aren't catting ears their horns. Just about every diclonius has horns'' said Mariko.

'' So let me get this straight, your names Mariko. You're a diclonius, you have vectors that you can kill people instantly with and your only 5 years old?''

''Yeah. Pretty much.''

''Okay. Just checking''

''So since I already told you a little about myself, can I know a little about you?'' asked Mariko smiling again. '' Okay I guess''. Replied Hakudoshi.

''My names hakudoshi''

''I am a reincarnation of my so-called father''

''I ''look'' seven years old''

''I have a flaming horse named entail''

''I don't like dog demons''

''See that wasn't so bad'' said Mariko. ''I guess not'' replied Hakudoshi. '' So what should we do now?''. Mariko smiled and just said '' I think the first thing we should do is... find out where we are''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kala: sooo....

Mariko: I liked it. At least you tried.

Hakudoshi: it was good. Took you long enough though.

Kala: Yay! :D

C'mon I'm missing homework for you guys to review.


	4. Author's note

Kala: hey everybody! Just needed to get a few things done. First thing I need to do is apologize for updating late. I had a really important business to take care of.

Hakudoshi: in other words, you were out trick-or-treating

Kala: hey! That was important

Hakudoshi: Of course it was

Kala: Anyways -_- ill try to get the other chapters updated faster.

Hakudoshi: By the way, when didn't we have a say in this story?

Kala: You don't

Hakudoshi: Why?

Kala: 1. I'm the author 2. I'm the author and 3. I'm the author and I'm older than you

Hakudoshi: Well if you're the author, why do you get 0 reviews a day?

Kala: T_T you had to bring that up didn't you? By the way Mariko you've been so quiet the whole time

Hakudoshi: Yeah why so silent?

Mariko: Sorry. I just didn't know when to say anything

Hakudoshi: Well join us, you know, it's really fun to start Kala bashing

Kala: One of these days kid, one of these days

Mariko: So when do you plan to update the story?

Kala: Tomorrow I suppose

Mariko: What's it gonna be about?

Kala: I guess it's gonna be about explaining where you guys are and hopefully I can get to the good stuff. :D

Mariko: Which is?

Kala: Romance

Hakudoshi: What no action

Kala: I'm trying!!

Mariko: Well hopefully we'll finish all the chapters. By the way how many chapters are in the story?

Kala: I have no idea.

Hakudoshi: wow

Kala: Thanks for the support. Long story short, I'll try to get the chapters done fast so just keep reading or I'll send Mariko on you.

BYE!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: time to explain

"Fine'' said Hakudoshi. Since you already know were in a forest, I'll tell you that you are in the feudal era. ''Feudal era?'' asked Mariko confused, ''you mean long ago feudal era?'' she asked. ''Yes'' Hakudoshi replied. ''You mean no cars, electricity, or machines feudal era?'' she asked again. ''Yep, whatever that is'' he replied again. All that came from Mariko was a frown from the news she just received. '' So I'm stuck here forever'' she said sadly. Looking at her facial expression, Hakudoshi said sympathetically, ''If it helps, there is a girl that also comes from your era and I think she might be able to help you''. ''Really?'' asked Mariko brightened. ''Yep'' he replied. ''Wow you guys must be best friends then'' she said with a smile back on her face.

''Not necessarily best friends''

''Then friends?''

''No''

''Acquaintances'?'

''No''

''Then what?''

'' Basically enemies''

''Then how are you going to talk to her?'' Mariko asked. ''Hopefully in a non-violent way'' he replied. ''So should we go to her now?'' he asked. Mariko, still with a brightened face she replied, ''No, if I went to her then I wouldn't be able to play with my new friend''. '' We're friends?'' said Hakudoshi confused. ''Of course we are'' she replied with a smile on her face. '' We already know each other's name and we know a little bit about ourselves so that means we're friends. ''Wow I never knew it took you 10 minutes just to become friends'' replied Hakudoshi. '' So since were friends, what do you suppose the first thing we do now?'' asked Mariko as she grabbed his hand. '' I guess we should get out the forest first'' he replied back with a smile. ''After all, what are friends for''?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kala: Finally!! It took me forever to do this.

Hakudoshi: How did it take forever? It was only like what 400 words? Yeah that's a real hand bleeder.

Kala: Nobody asked you!! D:

Mariko: Can I say it this time?

Kala: Why not? :D

Mariko: Yay!! Please review :3


	6. Chapter 6: getting a little more persona

"So... how long have you been here?" asked Mariko. "I guess I've been here my whole life" replied Hakudoshi. "Okay" she said looking down. "So how're you feeling?" Hakudoshi asked awkwardly. "I'm okay" she replied. "I'm just happy I made a new friend" she said smiling. "Me too I suppose" he said half smiling. "Wait didn't you have friends where you lived?' he asked curiously, "Nope" she said simply."Actually I decapitated most of the people I saw" she said smiling. "Do you feel bad about it?" he asked. "Not really" Mariko replied happily. "Wow this forest is so huge" she said a little amazed. 'It's not that big once you get you get used to it" Hakudoshi said facing Mariko.

Out of the sky a demon female with red eyes and black hair named Kagura came down in front of the children. "Hakudoshi what are you doing here?" she asked annoyed. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied rhetorically. "Well it looks like your spending your time with a human than looking for jewel shards" she said pointing in Mariko's direction. _Why does everybody think I'm human? _Mariko thought annoyed, "For the record Kagura, I could do anything I want, and she's not human" Hakudoshi said. "Then what is she?" Kagura asked with a confused, angry look. "She's a diclonius" he said simply.

Kagura sighed and said, "Whatever just tells me next time you're going to leave". "Yeah, yeah, yeah fine" he said still annoyed. Mariko just gave a confused look and simply turned to Kagura and said "hi" smiling. "Hello" Kagura replied back sighing. "By the way why didn't you bring Entai?" she asked looking at Hakudoshi. "Don't know and didn't think about it" Hakudoshi replied annoyed. Kagura gave a look and said, "Anyways just don't get yourself into trouble" and with that she took a feather from her head and began to take off. "Who was that?" Mariko asked still confused. "That…is Kagura" he said sighing. "My some-what sister I guess". "It must be great to have a sister" Mariko said smiling. "Don't you have a sister?" he asked interested. "No, to be honest, I don't have any siblings or family that I know of" she said looking down.

"That must be a little tough for you" he said sympathetically. "Not really" she said looking up. "I kind of got used to it". Hakudoshi stayed silent for a moment and just kept walking. "Wow it looks like we're almost out of the forest" exclaimed Mariko. "You're right it does" Hakudoshi said somewhat smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kala: *Hugs the two* aww I missed you guys!! ^^ sorry this chapter was so short.

Hakudoshi: You know you left us right?

Mariko: I thought you weren't gonna update anymore kala

Kala: Nah. I'll always update whether I got 1 review or not.....REVIEW PEOPLE!!! D8


End file.
